


1000 Woolongs Each

by chasingriver



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Episode 17: Mushroom Samba, Fanart, Fix-It, Gen, Watermelons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver
Summary: Ed and Ein finally get their watermelon. A fix-it, of sorts, from Session 17: Mushroom Samba.





	1000 Woolongs Each

(What can I say? I really wanted them to have that watermelon.)

Painted using ProCreate on my iPad.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [chasingriversong](http://chasingriversong.tumblr.com).


End file.
